La diosa y el guerrero: relato de un amor eterno
by RavenMore
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, la virgen diosa de la justicia y su fiel guerrero escudero han protegido a la humanidad de la maldad. Ahora, sus descendientes, Athena y Kensou, tienen dos opciones completamentes diferentes: mantener la mitologia tal como esta, o quiza, hacer su propia historia... y su propia familia. Que eligiran?
1. Chapter 1: Pasado y presente

HOLA! Ahora quise entrar con un fic que toca un poco de mitologia, si, ya se que con Ash y Elizabeth tengo un fic pendiente que toca un poco de historia. Bien, este es diferente.

Este toca mas bien ligermente asuntos de mitologia, y viendo los personajes protagonistas, creo que no hay otros mas apropiados: Athena y Kensou.

Bien, Aqui iniciamos:

* * *

**Prologo**

**En algun tiempo del pasado remoto (Traducido, hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo)**

_-No se si hayas pensado que... quizas haya algo mas para nosotros dos, algo mas que simplemente proteger a la humanidad?_ Preguntaba el guerrero que protegia como a su vida a su diosa, la mujer mas bella, pura e inmaculada que jamas hayan visto sus ojos, mientras ambos estando sentados en las faldas del monte Olimpo.

_-La verdad_, respondio Atenea para luego lanzar un suspiro y continuar, _si lo creo, no vamos a poder estar para los humanos aqui por mucho tiempo, pero tambien tengo que proteger mi reputacion ante los dioses, no puedo permitir que me empiezen a tratar como a Afrodita, pero tienes razon, tenemos que tener unos descendientes, dos personas que, mezclados entre los humanos, ayuden a la humanidad cuando sea necesario._

_-Y, entonces, cual es tu sugerencia para tener descendientes?_ Pregunto el hombre, bastante curioso de lo que decia la diosa virgen.

_-Esto_, dijo la diosa al mostrar una muñeca bebe femenina hecha de barro del mismo monte, _haz uno que te represente a ti, les infundiremos nuestras esencias, y si bien ya no existiremos como diosa y guerrero, podremos estar alli cuando la humanidad lo necesite._

_-Pero eso significa que estaremos esperando juntos hasta la maldad se desate?_

_-No, lamentablemente no,_ decia Atenea mientras se le escurre una lagrima, _tendremos que vivir separados por generaciones, siglos, milenios, el tiempo necesario, hasta que sea el momento, nos reencontraremos._

_-Esta bien,_ decia el guerrero con un tono de tristeza en su voz mientras ambos se alzaban por el cielo, _donde quieres que ponga mi muñeco?_

_-Ponlo cerca del rio Azul, yo pondre el mio cerca del monte Fuji,_ decia ella mientras hacia lo mismo que el.

_-Ahora_, continuaba diciendo la diosa con una tristeza en su corazon, _cierra los ojos, y empieza a transmitirle tu ser al muñeco bebe, tenemos que hacerlo._

El guerrero lo hizo, tal como le estaba diciendo, y poco a poco ambos sentian que sus cuerpos ya no respondian, se iba trasladando su ser a los muñecos bebes.

_-A... A... Atenea, antes de irnos tengo que decirte... algo._

_-Por favor... dilo... que eso sea... lo que me mantenga viva... por generaciones._

_-Atenea... te... amo, y siempre... lo hare,_ decia el guerrero mientras tomaba su mano y trasladaba lo ultimo de su ser al muñeco.

_-Yo... tambien... te amo, hasta el final,_ respondia la diosa al apretar la mano con sus ultimas fuerzas para tambien llevar su ser a su muñeca y quedaran ambos cuerpos inertes.

Cuando los demas dioses del Olimpo encontraron los cuerpos inertes de ambos tomados de la mano, creyeron que habian muerto juntos, sin saber que se habian trasladado sus seres a dos muñecos que pasaron a ser dos bebes humanos con su pasado de diosa y guerrero en estado latente. Todos los integrantes del panteon griego les rindieron un funeral, tras el cual se guardo luto, pensando que la historia de ellos habia terminado.

Pero eso no era el fin... solo era el principio.

* * *

**En la actualidad (Despues de King of Fighters XIII)**

Las invitaciones del torneo King of Fighters se estan repartiendo por todo el mundo, hacia los participantes de todo el globo terraqueo, y en un lugar algo retirado en las montañas donde esta establecido el maestro Chin Gentsai no es la excepcion, sin embargo, el ambiente alli es completamente diferente: Athena esta convertida en una completa cantante de J-Pop, y como tal tiene una serie de conciertos con toda una agenda apretada, ve muy dificil que ella pueda participar.  
Mientras que Kensou, por su parte, desde que decidio tomar en serio sus entrenamientos, ha decidido fortalecerse mas y retirarse por completo de la civilizacion, yendose a un lugar todavia mas apartado en las montañas, para ser mas exactos en un lugar remoto entre China y Tibet.

Asi que al no tener a ninguno de los dos, el maestro tuvo que tener a disposicion a los dos unicos alumnos que tenia a su disposicion: Bao y Momoko.

_-Chicos, podrian venir un momento,_ dice el anciano maestro a los dos, que estaban entrenando en el patio hasta que oyeron la voz.

-_Si maestro, ya vamos,_ dijeron ambos al unisono.

_-Bien,_ dijo el señor una vez que todos estan reunidos, _ha llegado una carta de invitacion al torneo, sin embargo, ahora las circunstancias son diferentes, Athena esta de gira y Kensou no ha vuelto de su autoentrenamiento, asi que tenemos que entrar nosotros._

_-Nosotros? Maestro, pero eso no es muy... arriesgado?_ Pregunto Bao, quien estaba muy preocupado por lo recien escuchado.

_-Si, asi es, ustedes ingresaran conmigo en el torneo._

_-Pero, en serio esta seguro? Digo, no es por ofender, pero no esta borracho?_ Esta vez quien pregunto fue Momoko.

_-NO ESTOY BORRACHO_, grito el anciano algo ofendido, _y si, estoy seguro, he visto el progreso de ambos y puedo decir que estan listos, en vista de que al parecer, ni Athena ni Kensou estaran disponibles, entraremos nosotros, ademas, entrar en el torneo significa un ingreso economico importante para el dojo, que dicen?_

_-Esta bien, vamos,_ dijeron ambos, aunque no muy convencidos.

_-Bien, pueden retirarse_, dijo el maestro, haciendo que los alumnos se retiraran, mientras este pensamiento rondaba por la mente del anciano:

_"Athena, Kensou, no se exactamente, pero algo pasa con ustedes. Espero que esten bien."_

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo, Sydney, Australia**

En un oscuro departamento de penthouse en un hotel lujoso de la ciudad, con vista de frente a la costa, se encontraba mirando la madrugada cierta chica de cabello morado, quien a pesar de la hora que era no tenia nada de sueño: estaba bastante pensativa y en silencio, no sabia que iba a pasar o como seguir adelante. Siguio pensando hasta que sintio una presencia: se volteo para ver como aparecia teletransportandose un joven castaño que fue directo a abrazarla.

_-Hola Athena, como has estado?_

_-Ah, que bueno que viniste, me urgia verte._

_-Te ocurre algo, dime que pasa?_ Pregunta Kensou algo desconcertado.

_-Emm... te acuerdas lo que paso...?_

Esa pregunta saco de onda al joven, quien despues de un rato reacciono, y recordo:

_-Si, si me acuerdo, por que?_

_-Mira esto._ Athena le muestra algo: un objeto pequeño pero bastante revelador, lo que le confirmo a Kensou que si era lo que estaba pensando.

Despues de la sorpresa inicial, abrazo a la chica y despues de besarla, le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora:

_-No te preocupes, todo estara bien._

* * *

Aqui hay gato encerrado, que estaran ocultando esos dos? Que creen que vaya a pasar? Esperen el Siguiente cap, y si quieren manden sugerencias de que ocurre con estos descendientes...

Nos Vemos!


	2. Chapter 2: Sorpresa en el torneo

Ya aqui ando con nuevo capitulo, gracias por los reviews y por las sugerencias, me ayudaron bastante,aunque eso si, les tengo, o mejor dicho, hay una "sorpresita". Que que es? Vengan a ver...

* * *

Las invitaciones para el torneo de King Of Fighters se habian repartido por todos los continentes. El remitente era un aparente desconocido, pero que ofrecia una gran cantidad de dinero, y ademas, el torneo era publico, por lo cual parecia ser legal, asi que muchos participantes aceptaron.

Asi que en el dia de la inauguracion habia varios equipos listos en el estadio en Berlin, habia incertidumbre en cuanto a quien era el organizador, ya que no era ninguno de los anteriores, pero al no tener respuestas, decidieron esperar.

_-Muy buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos a la actual edicion del torneo King Of Fighters,_ decia el organizador misterioso como bienvenida al evento.

* * *

En ese momento, en algun lugar del estadio, estaban viendo el evento dos personas que estaban atentos a lo que sucedia: vestidos de manera casual y ambos con sombreros y lentes oscuros para que no los identificaran.

* * *

_-Vayamos a ver a los equipos participantes:_

**Kusanagi Team**

**Kyo Kusanagi**  
**Chizuru Kagura**  
**Shingo Yabuki**

Entran a la arena saludando a los presentes, aunque los poseedores de los tesoros con una actitud seria, esperando a ver lo que enfrentarian, mientras que el otro saludando a todos como el idiota de siempre.

**Yagami Team**

**Iori Yagami**  
**Leona Heidern**  
**Ryuji Yamazaki**

Al aparecer este equipo en escena, los unicos sobrevivientes del fenomeno del Orochi, las reacciones, tanto del publico como de los participantes en el torneo no se hizo esperar, atentos a la rivalidad de toda la vida entre el sol y la luna.

_-Yagami._

_-Kusanagi._

_-No otra vez, dijeron al unisono Yata y Yabuki mientras se daban con una mano en la cabeza._

_-Dejalo en paz, vamos, andale,_ decia con Leona con la tipica frialdad en su voz, haciendo que el de la llama purpura avanzara, mientras el demente solo retorcia con la mano en el bolsillo su cuchillo ensangrentado.

**K' Team**

**K'**  
**Kula Diamond**  
**Maxima**

Pasaron tranquilos, la chica saludando alegremente a todos, mientras que el cyborg, en menor medida, pero tambien dando unas cuantas sonrisas y saludos. Por su parte, el de cabellos blanco ni se detuvo, fiel a su costumbre, siguio de largo con sus lentes oscuros puestos.

**Crimson Team**

**Ash Crimson**  
**Elizabeth Blanchtorne**  
**Shen Woo**

Al aparecer, hubo multitud de reacciones:

_-Crimson? Que diablos haces aqui? Murmuro K' quitandose los lentes._

_-Como demonios saliste? Esta vez quien pregunto fue el pelirrojo._

_-Eso, mis "amigos", ni siquiera lo se, por eso estoy aqui, para ver que fue lo que paso,_ responde el rubio.

_-Andale, vamos, sabemos que eres inocente, dijo Elizabeth._

_-Si, no te detengas por eso, andale compadre,_ esta vez quien dijo fue Shen, a lo que Ash, al oir a ambos, decidio seguir de largo.

**FF Team**

**Terry Bogard**  
**Mary Ryan**  
**Joe Higashi**

Entraron Terry y Joe saludando libre y espontaneamente a todos, al igual que Mary, aunque extrañaban al amarguete de Andy, quien se quedo con Mai, quien por fin lo convencio de casarse, estan ahora de luna de miel.

**Kyokugen Team**

**Ryo Sakazaki**  
**Yuri Sakazaki**  
**King**

Entran los tres al estadio, aunque el hombre con una sonrisa forzada, no esperaba esa sorpresa de su hermana, ya que su padre ya no podia combatir como antes y Robert estaba lesionado.

_-Yuri, por que no me dijiste que era ella?_ Dijo el rubio entre dientes.

_-Porque no habia nadie mas. Ahora te aguantas hermanito, te toca cuarto con King,_ dijo con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

Al oir esta frase de Yuri, sus compañeros de equipo no evitaron poner los ojos como platos, mientras ella los arrastraba para que siguieran.

**Ikari Team**

**Ralf Jones**  
**Clark Still**  
**Whip**

Los tres entraron seriamente con su tipico saludo militar, aunque se sorprendieron de ver a Leona en otro equipo, sin ellos, sino con un inadaptado y un demente.

**TaeKwonDo Team**

**Kim Naphwan**  
**Jhun Hoon**  
**May Lee**

_"Lo que tengo que hacer por un poco de dinero"_ pensamientos de Kim.

_"Tengo que soportar a este imbecil"_ pensamientos de Jhun.

_"Por que diablos sigo aqui?"_ pensamientos de May Lee.

**Garou Team**

**Rock Howard**  
**B. Jenet**  
**Tizoc**

Entran sonrientes y saludando, excepto cierto joven melancolico y serio, quien espera encontrar al individuo que le ha hecho tanto daño en su vida.

**Mafia Team**

**Geese Howard**  
**Billy Kane**  
**Raiden**

_-Geese!_ Fue lo que se oyo decir a Terry en el fondo.

_-Come on!_ Fue su respuesta.

_-Que diablos haces aqui, bastardo?_ replico Rock.

_-No te importa, a menos que quieras ver tu sangre correr,_ fue la contestacion del jefe de la mafia.

Mientras tanto, Billy miraba con bastante rencor hacia cierto extremo, a un pelirrojo.

**Antikyokugen Team**

**Mr Big**  
**Kasumi Todoh**  
**Eiji Kisaragi**

Sobra decir a quienes les dirigieron miradas amenazantes al entrar, en cualquier otra cosa, no se soportan ni entre ellos.

* * *

_-Creo que debemos irnos_, decia la chica entre el publico a su compañero.

Al salir del estadio Kensou pregunto:

_-Crees que sea una buena idea Athena? En este momento? Ahora?_

_-Claro que si mi amado, todo saldra bien,_ dijo, seguido de un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el anunciador decia:

_-Y el ultimo equipo en entrar es:_

**Psycho Soldiers Team**

**Chin Gentsai**  
**Bao**  
**Momoko**

Entran al escenario observando las reacciones de sorpresa de todos al no ver a dos populares individuos, que pasaba? Nadie lo sabia... todavia.

* * *

_-Esperen... un momento,_ decia el anunciador, _tenemos algo especial, una conferencia de prensa, veamos._

En la pantalla gigante se mostraba a Athena diciendo claramente:

_-Los he convocado para anunciarles varias noticias importantes, la primera de ellas, se que hay muchos rumores sobre mi persona, y he decidido terminar con ellos, anuncio que desde hace ocho meses tengo novio._

_-Y quien es?_ Pregunta una reportera, mientras que en el estadio no salian varios de su asombro, mientras que por su parte, un castaño y un pelirrojo respiraban aliviados, un rumor menos.

En eso aparece Kensou en escena, quien le planta un beso a su novia.

_-Es el. La segunda noticia, voy a alejarme por un tiempo de los escenarios._

Esa declaracion provoco aun mas preguntas de los periodistas y aun mas asombro entre los participantes, sin embargo, nada que ver con lo que esperaban.

_-Necesito un poco de tiempo disponible para mi vida personal y he tomado esta decision. Y en cuanto a los combates..._

Athena no tenia el valor suficiente para revelar el asunto, cosa que noto su amado, asi que se acerco y le dijo:

_-Tranquila Athena, tomate tu tiempo,_ la abrazo mientras ella tomaba valor para decir la verdad.

Todo el estadio estaba en absoluto silencio, habia gran incertidumbre en el ambiente, hasta que ella dio la declaracion que seria la mas sorpresiva de todas, la cual sorprendio a todo el mundo y la que cambiaria el destino de todas las cosas:

_-Estoy embarazada,_ dijo Athena.

_-Y yo soy el padre,_ agrego Kensou.

* * *

Que tal con eso? A que ni en sueños se hubieran imaginado eso... Lo que si es, como se dice a veces, "se comieron la torta antes del recreo". Ahora bien, la pregunta es: Como? Cuando? Donde? Esas y otras preguntas se contestaran en el proximo capitulo, mientras, echen a andar sus "inocentes" mentes, jajajaja...

Bien, nos vemos luego, raza!


	3. Chapter 3: El amor a la primera vez

QUE TAL ESTAN TODOS! Espero que bien, y ahora, que tal la sorpresita que nos dieron estos dos, y por si acaso no lo leyeron, se los escribo rapidamente: **ATHENA EMBARAZADA! Y DE KENSOU!** Entendieron?

Si, asi como lo leen. Ahora la pregunta no es si "se comieron la torta antes del recreo, no, ahora las preguntas son: Cuando? Como? Donde? esas preguntas se responden aqui, vean:

Nota: si tienes la mente muy inocente no lo leas (si como no, como si los que pasan por aqui tienen la mente inocente), bien, ya estan advertidos. Adelante:

* * *

Unos minutos despues de que ambos hicieran tan impactante declaracion, y tambien como de responder y/o evadir las multiples preguntas de los reporteros, Athena y Kensou por fin se pudieron librar de la prensa y dirigirse rumbo hacia su penthouse en el hotel, en donde se estaban quedando en Berlin, en vez de regresar al estadio a presenciar el termino de la inauguracion del torneo.

_-Vaya, que dificil, nunca me imagine que siempre tienes que hacer esto para evadir a los papparazzi._

_-Y eso no es nada, creeme, de no ser porque estamos en el piso 16, habria locos de esos hasta en las ventanas._

_-En serio? No puede ser, al menos ya paso._

_-Y que lo digas._

Se forma un silencio entre ambos, hasta que es roto por Kensou, quien con una emocion indescriptible dice:

_-Wow, todavia no puedo creer esto. VAMOS A SER PADRES!_

_-Si, no sabes como me hace feliz,_ responde Athena con unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad.

_-Vaya, ya son dos meses, aunque te soy sincero, ni se te nota nada,_ dice Kensou subiendo un poco la blusa de su mujer, para acariciar su vientre.

_-Todavia no, pero es cuestion de tiempo_, dice Athena mientras tambien acaricia su propio vientre para dar una sensacion de proteccion al fruto de su amor.

_-Dos meses, como ha pasado el tiempo. Te acuerdas como fue que paso esto?_ Pregunta el castaño, con una sonrisa seductora.

_-En mi vida lo voy a olvidar,_ dijo Athena, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amado.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Dos meses antes**

En unas medio de unas lejanas, pero muy lejanas montañas, entre China y Tibet, se halla una pequena casa, en la cual por su muy lejana ubicacion era casi imposible llegar hasta alli. En esa pequeña casa vivia una unica persona, un joven, que se despertaba desde muy temprano, primero para proceder a hacer las actividades diarias para su sustento, y despues entrenar arduamente para poder controlar adecuadamente cuerpo y mente, para asi manejar sabiamente el poder en su interior: el Espiritu del Dragon.

En ese dia, como de costumbre, habia estado realizando su entrenamiento habitual, ya se divisaba el atardecer, como el sol despedia sus rayos, bañando tanto a esas montañas como a la vecina meseta tibetana. Siguio con su rutina hasta que sintio una presencia, la cual lo hizo ponerse en alerta, esperando cualquier movimiento, hasta que aparecio algo, o alguien...

Justo en ese momento, el resplandor dejo ver a la persona que lo estaba visitando: una chica de cabello color de la uva, facciones fisicas por demas agradables a sus ojos y, con su vestimenta de blusa sin manga color roja y jeans azules, podia jurar Kensou que estaba viendo a la version moderna de una diosa viviente.

_-A... A... Athena, como fue que me hallaste?_

_-De la misma forma en la que siempre te hallo, tus sentimientos por mi son tan poderosos que incluso aqui, puedo localizar al creador de estos sin problema._

_-Vaya, eres persistente, pense que nunca vendrias._

_-Crees que me daria por vencida tan facil? Desde que supe, que el Maestro me dijo que te fuiste, solo he estado tratando de buscarte, hace ya cinco meses._

_-Vaya, pues... ya me encontraste,_ dice el joven mientras se acerca a ella y pone uno de sus brazos en su cintura.

_-En serio que has cambiado, ya no eres tan timido... y decir que hace seis meses no podias declararme, lo tuve que hacer yo a escondidas en el dojo, aunque te digo, siempre supe lo que sentias,_ dice la estrella pop mientras acaricia un mechon de su cabello.

_-Ah, con que te gusta hacerme sufrir, pequeña, por eso me insistististe en entrenarme lejos hasta aqui? Ahora, sabes que... lo vas a pagar._

En eso Kensou la acerca mas a su cuerpo y le da un extremadamente apasionado beso a su mujer, quien a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, logro tomar el ritmo para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y aumentara el nivel.

Justo en ese momento empezaron a soplar en el lugar dos vientos de dos direcciones diferentes, los cuales, al irse acercando el uno al otro, empezaban a dar vueltas en circulos levemente alrederor de los dos amantes.

_-Creo que deberiamos entrar, alli estaremos mas... comodos,_ susurra la pelimorada.

_-Te refieres a... oh..._ entendio de inmediato la indirecta, _estas segura de esto?_

_-Pero claro que lo estoy. Eres mio y siempre lo seras._

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir ni un segundo mas, entre beso y beso, fueron entrando en la casa pequeña en la que Kensou estaba viviendo.

Los besos fueron aumentando de nivel, asi como el calor de los cuerpos de ambos, los cuales estaban haciendo poco a poco innecesarios la ropa que estaban portando.

El se puso a quitarle despacio la ropa que tenia, dejandola solo con su ropa interior, mientras admiraba toda la belleza contenida en ese cuerpo esbelto, belleza que pareciera digna de una escultura de fino marmol, tallada magistralmente por un maestro como Miguel Angel.

Athena mostraba una cara sonrojada, ya que obviamente nunca se habia hallado en esas condiciones frente a un hombre. Pero si su amado habia tenido el valor para hacerlo, por que ella no? Asi que lentamente procedio a despojar a Kensou de su ropa de entrenamiento verde, hasta que simplemente lo dejo con sus boxers puestos, mientras ella tambien observaba embobada los buenos efectos del arduo entrenamiento que el joven habia tomado.

_-Eh... admiras esto?_ Pregunta el castaño notando como es visto con unos ojos llenos de lujuria.

_-Oh, si, por lo que veo tu tambien,_ dice la Idol Pop.

_-Y ahora que?_

_-Tu que imaginas?_ Dice Athena de forma seductora, haciendo que Kensou se quedara helado.

_-Pero... estas segura, no quiero hacerte daño,_ dice muy preocupado, aunque la verdad en el fondo queria hacerla suya una y otra vez, no lo haria sin su consentimiento.

La pelimorada se acerca moviendo las caderas, y susurrandole al oido, dice:

_-No he estado mas segura en toda mi vida, creeme, quiero ser total y completamente tuya, y de nadie mas._

Ese fue el ultimo obstaculo que se podia interponer entre ambos. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que de los vientos circulares que estaban rondando la pequeña casa se habian formado dos luces diferentes: una rojiza y una celeste, las cuales se iban acercando lentamente, simbolo de la union que se estaba produciendo y romperia por completo con todo lo que estaba dictado por la mitologia.

Siguieron besandose y acariciandose intensamente, a tal grado que se elevaba la temperatura interna y cada uno empezo a desvestir al otro, lenta y suavemente, hasta quedar ambos completamente desnudos frente al otro y admirando sus formados cuerpos.

_-Me quieres?_ Pregunto Kensou mientras le acariciaba lentamente la espalda hasta donde pierde su nombre y adquiere su encanto.

_-Te quiero, te amo, te necesito, ahora,_ dijo con voz entrecortada Athena mientras le empezaba a tocar sus partes.

Y siguio el "juego" de caricias cada vez mas prohibidas en la cama, en sus partes que definian sus condiciones de hombre y mujer. La excitacion iba aumentando a trote firme, ya ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mas. Se estaban entregando con todo su ser, clamando sus nombres y gimiendo cada vez mas, cada vez mas. Y fue entonces que llego...

El momento. El acto que los uniria a ambos para siempre, deshaciendose finalmente de sus virginidades mientras ambos gemian sus nombres producto de un placer increible que ambos disfrutaban completamente a plenitud, mientras que afuera las luces iban girando desesperada y rapidamente, simbolo del acto que dos descendientes de seres poderosos estaban haciendo, acto que, aunque no lo supieran, estaba teniendo sus diferentes y variados efectos en todo el mundo.

**_-Ahhh... Oh... Ahhh..._**

**_-Uhhh... Ah... Oh Dios, ya mero..._**

**_-Por favor, sigue, sigue..._**

Y justo en el momento del climax, ambos sintieron flotar en el cielo. Nada, ni nadie, importaban, solo ellos. Y justo en ese momento, la luz rojiza se acercaba vertiginosamente a la luz celeste y se fundieron en una sola, para dar paso posteriormente a la oscuridad, y a dos jovenes que despues de hacer el amor intensamente por primera vez procedieron a dormir.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a mostrarse en las montañas, mostrando a una pareja desnuda en la cama solo cubierta con una sabana despues de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma la noche anterior. Despues de esa noche nada seria igual entre ellos.

-_Hola, mi amor, como estas?_ Pregunta el castaño dandole un beso.

_-Muy bien, Tigre,_ responde acariciandole los abdominales.

_-Te gustaria vivir asi?_

_-Contigo, siempre,_ responde la Idol Pop, besando a su amado, lo cual siguio con otra sesion de caricias y volver a hacer el amor, algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se arrepentian.

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

-_No me arrepiento de nada,_ afirma Kensou con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-_Yo tampoco. Quiero vivir toda mi vida contigo,_ responde Athena seguido de un abrazo.

_-Te lo juro, siempre estare para ti,_ responde el joven profundizando el abrazo, como un juramento que, venga lo que venga, estaran juntos, y al final seran felices.

* * *

:O Cuanto a que asi quedaron? Nunca se imaginaron a estos dos asi, mandando al diablo sus apariencias de "niños bien" y entregandose con todo?

Si, se que con este cap le arruine la infancia como a dos o tres chamacos, pero mejor ahora que despues con algo peor... bueno como sea.

Espero les haya gustado a estos Athena y Kensou pasionales, si, se que fue OOC, pero ya estando en pleno climax, nadie se comporta como es, asi que aqui esta, hicieron el amor, y van a ser padres.

OK; nos vemos luego!


	4. Chapter 4: Reacciones de medio mundo

Si, insisto, los "niños" ya crecieron, ya saben lo que hacen, por eso van a ser padres. Ahora, espero no haber infartado a nadie con lo leido en el capitulo anterior.

Y bien, ahora ya se solto la noticia... Y cuales seran las reacciones de los demas? Veamos, adelante:

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

_-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

Esa fue la frase que dijo Terry Bogard despues de irrumpir en el cuarto donde encontro a Athena y Kensou MUY OCUPADOS, diciendo la frase con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

Lo siguiente que paso, facil de describir: el tipo de la gorra salio disparado del cuarto estrellandose contra la pared mas cercana, producto de dos poderes combinados: rojizo y celeste.

El resto del grupo que iba a hablar con los amantes simplemente se quedaron viendo como habia quedado el rubio en el suelo, hasta que Rock se acerco, acomodandole la gorra:

_-Te lo dije, señor "Quiero ver lo que hacen"._

* * *

Un ratito despues, cuando ya ambos estaban disponibles, salieron para ver al grupo de peleadores que los habian venido a ver: Iori, Chizuru, Kyo, Leona, Elizabeth, K', Rock, Kula, Ash, y ademas del ya lastimado Terry.

_-Hola a todos,_ dice la pelimorada.

_-Y, que los trae por aqui?_ Pregunta Kensou.

_-Todos vimos el anuncio,_ dice Yagami en un tono cortante.

_-Y eso que?_ Pregunta el joven.

_-Como que que?_ Interviene Yata. _Acaso no saben de quienes son descendientes?_

_-Si, pero no se que tiene que ver,_ afirma la Idol Pop.

_-Miren, les explicare. Hace mucho tiempo, los dioses, al tener hijos, alteraban el orden establecido en la Tierra y se corria riesgo de que el planeta fuera un caos. La unica diosa que nunca interfirio con la Tierra fue Atenea, la diosa virgen, quien prefirio junto a su guerrero, hacer unos muñecos de barro bebes para que fueran sus "descendientes" y no alteraran ambos juntos el orden en el planeta. Hasta ahora._

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Chizuru sin entender nada de lo que habia dicho.

_-Que? Creen que solo me especializo en mitologia del Orochi?_

Todos asintieron la cabeza, ademas de poner unos ojos de "dime que diablos dijiste".

_-Esta bien, ire al grano, cuando hicieron el amor, se altero el orden existente en el planeta, y los poderes malignos estuvieron a punto de ser liberados._

_-Si, agradece que estaba alli en la madrugada para ayudarte con los sellos Orochi,_ alardea Kyo.

_-A ver, a ver, un momento,_ esta vez quien interrumpio fue K',_ Kusanagi, que diablos estabas haciendo en el templo Yata a la madrugada?_

_-Eh... yo... estaba, asegurandome que los... sellos estuvieran seguros._

_-Si, claro,_ respondio con sarcasmo.

_-Al menos yo no ando como dos personas que buscaron a un asesino a sueldo para que les enseñe a resistir los disturbios._

_-Oye!_ Grito el pelirrojo.

_-Crees que es facil tenerlo aqui? Le tenemos que llevar carne directa del matadero a su cuarto para que no salga ese a divertirse con su cuchillo,_ interviene Leona.

Asi siguio la platica entre todos, y en medio de eso Kula pregunto:

_-Em, K', a que vinimos exactamente?_

_-Ah, si, se me olvidaba, Crimson, como fue que regresaste?_

_-Ahora que lo mencionas, fue extraño, un dia, la puerta se abrio muy lentamente, aproveche un descuido de Saiki y de sus secuaces para salir, y habiendo salido, cerre la puerta, fue extraño, yo creia que nunca se volveria a abrir..._

_-Y lo supusiste bien, nunca se iba a abrir, Saiki tenia la llave y estaba encerrado, pero esa alteracion, lo permitio,_ aclaro Kagura.

_-Y hace cuanto tiempo fue que paso lo de los sellos?_

_-Hace dos meses, si me acuerdo._

_-Al mismo tiempo de lo de la puerta._

_-Perdon, Athena,_ esta vez quien habla es Elizabeth, _cuanto tienes embarazada?_

_-Pues... dos meses._

_-Definitivo,_ dijo Chizuru.

_-La verdad no entiendo porque hacen tanto escandalo,_ afirma Kensou.

_-No entienden? Han roto una parte importante de la mitologia. La "diosa virgen", ya no es virgen._

_-Y si no me equivoco el bebe que nazca seria alguien quien funde una nueva generacion de dioses?_ Pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras todos lo miraban asombrados de que supiera tanto. _Que?_

_-No, nada. Y por cierto, no va a ser un dios en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero si va a tener poderes importantes al ser hijo de los descendientes de la hija virgen de Zeus y el guerrero del Espiritu del Dragon, termina su explicacion la pelinegra._

_-Ah, ya entendi,_ dijo Terry, quien se habia mantenido al margen de toda la conversacion, _entonces tenemos que proteger a este par de tortolos y a su bebe de gente como el padre de Rock?_

_-NO LO LLAMES MI PADRE!_

_-Y como quieres que le diga,_ pregunta el rubio de la gorra, haciendo que el otro lo suelte de la camisa, por mas que hiciera, siempre lo molestaba con eso.

_-Asi es Bogard,_ dijo Kyo, _debemos comprometernos de que nada le pase a ellos, por el bien comun de todos._

_-Pues, muchas gracias por el apoyo, pero como nos encontraron?_ Pregunta el futuro padre.

_-Sencillo_, dice Yata, _senti el poder muy fuerte y cerca, les avise estos dos_ (Kyo, Iori), _uno le aviso a K', el otro a Crimson, y este par,_ refiriendose a Terry y a Rock, _oyeron de la alteracion y se vinieron, sabedores de la ambicion de Geese Howard por obtener poderes._

_-Si, pero como entraron aqui, es muy exclusivo._

_-Acaso no observaron que estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel? Solo fue cuestion de sentir la energia y aqui estamos._

_-Bueno, OK, no se preocupen por nosotros, estamos bien, aparte de unos pocos sintomas, el embarazo me ha venido muy bien,_ afirma la del cabello color de uva.

_-Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo puedes llamarnos,_ dice Betty con mucha confianza.

_-SI! Y luego te organizamos el baby shower, les digo a Hinako y a Malin que hagan las invitaciones, y, y, y..._ decia Kula bastante emocionada.

_-Ya, tranquila, todavia falta rato,_ le hace volver a la realidad K' con su normalmente amargada voz.

_-Bueno, gracias por su apoyo,_ decia Kensou mientras todos salian y se despedian de manera normal, bueno, todos menos uno:

_-OK, nos vemos luego, sigan con su "tarea"._

_-BOGARD!_ Gritaron al unisono.

Tres segundos despues, Terry nuevamente en el piso, al recibir de lleno otra vez los poderes, y Rock, nuevamente, le dice, despues de acomodar la gorra:

_-De nuevo, te lo dije._

* * *

Cinco minutos despues, ambos oyeron que tocaban la puerta insistentemente, hasta que Kensou, fastidiado, abrio la puerta:

_-BOGARD, YA DEJA DE MO...lestar..._

-_Que pasa a...qui..._ Athena tambien se quedo sin palabras al ver a los dos chicos, y sobre todo, al señor:

-_Maestro! Pasen!_ Exclamaron ambos al unisono, dando el pase a los individuos.

_-Vaya hermano, que sorpresa, en serio, felicidades,_ decia Bao mientras abrazaba al futuro padre.

_-VOY A SER TIA! VOY A SER TIA! VOY A SER TIA!,_ brincaba Momoko, rebosante de felicidad.

La algarabia entre los jovenes continuaba, hasta que el Maestro decidio poner orden en el lugar para hablar un poco mas en serio.

_-Bien,_ dijo Chin ya habiendose sentado todos en el sofa, _antes que nada les voy a ser sinceros, esto no me sorprende, siempre supe que de alguna forma, ustedes dos terminarian juntos._

_-QUE!?_ Exclamaron los futuros padres al unisono.

_-Si, asi como lo oyen, desde que los conoci pude ver como sus poderes van en perfecta sincronizacion, y cierta noche pude notar como se alteraba el orden establecido, alli fue donde empeze a sospechar algo, y lo confirme con el anuncio. Ahora bien, tenemos que proteger y guiar al futuro bebe para que haga el bien, que opinan?_

_-Por supuesto Maestro, solo que, el bebe tambien va a tener una infancia normal como cualquier niño,_ dice la futura madre llevando una mano a su vientre.

_-Quisimos venir aparte de todos los otros para ver su reaccion ante el embarazo, aunque puedo ver que lo quieren y van a ser buenos padres... perdon, si me permiten, necesito ir al baño._

_-Maestro, pase por aqui, adelante,_ lo guia Athena mientras los otros se quedan en la sala.

* * *

Despues de un rato, Kensou noto un muy extraño silencio entre sus invitados.

_-Que pasa?_

_-Que... que pasa que..._ dice Bao disimulando que no pasa nada.

_-Ay, por favor, creen que no se?_

_-Que, de que hablas?_ Pregunta Momoko sonrojada.

_-Por como actuan, yo diria que, se besan a escondi..._ no termino la frase ya que ambos le taparon la boca.

_-No digas nada,_ dijeron al unisono.

_-OK, OK, no dire nada,_ dice Kensou quitando las manos de ambos de su boca, _solo dejenme darles algo._

Va rumbo al cajon, saca dos condones y les lanza uno a cada uno, quienes pusieron los ojos como platos.

_-Ya saben a lo que me refiero, ahora, escondanlos antes de que el Maestro los vea._

Asi lo hacen, y poco despues regresa el anciano y la pelimorada.

_-Muchas gracias por recibirnos, chicos, nos vamos,_ dice el señor.

_-OK, nos vemos, vuelvan cuando quieran,_ dicen ambos, despidiendose y dejandolos de nuevo solos a los proximos padres.

_-Oye, no se si notaste que los chicos..._

_-Si, lo note. Algun dia tenia que pasar._

_-Si... igual que nosotros,_ dice Athena, quien besa a su amado, cierran la puerta y van en camino de regreso... a su nido de amor.

* * *

Las hormonas andan sueltas! Y como digo y vuelvo a decir: "algun dia tienen que crecer", y creo que ya es el dia. Ya vieron las reacciones, yahora quedan varias preguntas en el aire: Quien organniza el torneo? Que es lo que quiere? A que se van a enfrentar Athena y kensou antes de ser padres? Esperen el proximo cap, se responden varias cosas.

Hasta luego! Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5: Intenciones descubiertas

Hola, ya volvi! Espero que les guste como va la cosa, se toman en cuenta sugerencias, de todo, un poco mas de presencia de x personaje, quien creen que sea el malo, en fin de todo...

Y a esperar mas sorpresas, adelante:

* * *

**Dos semanas despues**

Athena y Kensou seguian hospedados en el mismo cuarto del mismo hotel en Berlin, observando, ya sea como parte del publico o en TV, los combates que se estaban gestando. Podian darse el lujo de estar viviendo en ese penthouse por mucho tiempo, ya que la antigua carrera de JPop de ella le habia dejado mas que suficiente dinero para estar alli sin ningun contratiempo.

Ahora bien, en ese dia iban a ver al doctor, para que se realizara un ultrasonido, en el cual iban a observar el estado del bebe, y ya eran como a las 10 AM, ambos estaban listos para salir de su momentaneo hogar, de no ser porque en la entrada, una extraña carta les llego a su puerta.

_-Una carta, que extraño,_ exclama Athena.

_-Dejame ver,_ dice Kensou recogiendo el sobre, _que raro, no dice por fuera quien la envia._

_-A ver, abrela, quizas sea algo importante._

_-Si, ya voy,_ dice abriendo el sobre y sacando la hoja, que al leerla, dice asi:

* * *

**_Athena y Kensou_**

_Primero que nada, buenos dias a ambos y felicidades por la noticia de su embarazo. Espero que su bebe nazca sano y fuerte._

_Les mando esta carta para avisarles que, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos esta inscrito en el torneo, nos seria un gran placer que asistieran el dia de hoy, a las 6 PM, a la sala de reuniones de este hotel. Esta carta que estan leyendo les servira de entrada. Necesitamos tratar con ustedes y con los diferentes equipos temas muy importantes. Esperamos su presencia._

**_Atentamente,_**

**_El organizador del torneo King Of Fighters._**

* * *

_-Para que nos pedira el organizador del torneo que asistamos, si ni siquiera estamos participando,_ pregunta Athena confundida.

_-No lo se, pero tendremos que tener cuidado, solo esperemos que no seamos nomas nosotros con gente mala o algo asi,_ responde Kensou.

_-Bueno, vamos alla despues de ir con el doctor._

_-OK, vamonos._

* * *

**Una hora despues**

Ya en el doctor, estaban ambos observando el ultrasonido, en el cual se empezaba a observar al fruto de su creacion, aunque no se podia percibir a plenitud.

_-Wow, no puedo creerlo, ya casi tres meses,_ exclama la futura madre.

_-No... puedo... creerlo,_ murmura el castaño.

-_A ver, todo esta bien, eso parece... un momento,_ exclama el doctor.

_-QUE PASA?!_ Exclamaron ambos al unisono.

_-Que, es lo que estoy viendo..._

_-Que pasa doctor,_ insistia la pelimorada, quien apretaba fuertemente la mano de su amado.

El doctor termino de examinar, y dirigiendose a ambos, les dijo:

_-Señores, les tengo una noticia importante..._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

La tension se sentia en el ambiente, la inceetidumbre era muy grande y la angustia de Athena y Kensou lo eran aun mas, hasta que el medico, despues de un momento, se digno a hablar.

_-Sus hijos estan en perfectas condiciones._

_-Perdon, dijo hijos?,_ pregunto el futuro padre.

_-Asi es. Dos hijos. Son gemelos._

_-Ge... ge... gemelos!_ Ambos se habian quedado con la boca abierta despues de semejante declaracion, completamente sorprendidos.

_-Si, asi es, ambos estan en perfecto estado de salud, unicamente no hay que hacer muchos esfuerzos fisicos._

_-Gemelos... WOW!_ Exclamo Kensou.

_-Te lo imaginas..._ dijo Athena.

Ambos recrearon toda una imagen mental de una casa hogareña al lado de un rio de agua cristalina, el cual estaba rodeado con cerezos en flor y ambos andaban con sus hijos disfrutando la vida de familia. Al recrear la imaginacion se les llegaron a iluminar los ojos y empezaron a gritar animadamente, tomados de la mano:

_-SEREMOS PADRES... DE GEMELOS! SI!_

_-OK, esta bien,_ interrumpio el doctor, _eso fue todo, y por favor no hagan tanto ruido, que hay enfermos en el hospital,_ comento antes de irse.

_-Si mami, nos comeremos las verduritas, y no abriremos la puerta a hombres con letreros que digan "violadores",_ dijeron los dos al unisono.

_-Estos jovenes, lo que hace el amor..._ murmuró el doctor con una sonrisa al cerrar la puerta. En el pasillo aun se podian oir las risas de felicidad de ambos por su futura familia.

* * *

**Unas horas mas tarde**

Ese mismo dia, mas tarde, ambos deciden ir juntos rumbo a la sala de reuniones, aunque con cuidado y listos para utilizar sus poderes por si acaso, en especial Kensou, quien no queria arriesgar a Athena de que llegara a usar tanto poder y les pudieran hacer daño a los bebes.

Entran lentamente a una minirecepcion antes de pasar a la sala, donde una voz masculina entre las sombras sorprende a ambos:

_-Buenas tardes, permitanme su identificacion._

Le dan la carta que habian recibido en la mañana, tras lo cual se verifica que son ellos los que faltaban.

_-Sean bienvenidos, pasen adelante por favor,_ dice esta vez una voz femenina, tambien entre las sombras, tras lo cual ambos avanzan hacia la sala en si.

Al llegar a la sala se encuentran los participantes de practicamente todos los equipos del torneo, a excepcion de dos de ellos (Mafia y Antikyokugen), quienes pararon de inmediato sus platicas y/o discusiones para ver a los recien llegados.

Los futuros padres pasaron caminando incomodamente hacia donde estaba el Maestro, mientras eran el centro de mirada de todos los presentes.

_-Pense que no iban a venir,_ comento el anciano.

_-Teniamos que venir, recibimos una carta directo del organizador,_ alega el castaño.

_-Si, decia que era importante... y hablando de otra cosa, donde estan los chicos?_ Pregunto la del cabello color de uva.

_-Me dijeron que en un momento venian, creo que fueron al baño,_ dijo el Maestro aparentemente ignorando lo que pasaba.

_"Si, claro, al baño"_ pensaron los dos jovenes, no hacia falta imaginar la escena.

_-Atencion a todos, tomen sus asientos, el organizador del torneo King Of Fighters ya esta en la sala, hara presencia dentro de unos segundos,_ anunciaba un altavoz.

* * *

Habian muchos rumores sobre quien era el organizador(a), se barajaron muchos nombres: Rose Bernstein, Chizuru Kagura, Kain R. Heinlein, Geese Howard, en fin, y hoy por fin se desvelaria el nombre de la persona.

Justo antes de que el organizador apareciera, Bao y Momoko llegaron a sus asientos, aunque cada uno por su lado y acomodandose disimuladamente su camisa y blusa, respectivamente, ademas de su cabello, detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos ni por Athena ni por Kensou.

_-Buenas tardes, participantes, los he citado aqui el dia de hoy para tratar un asunto importante..._ anunciaba una voz entre las sombras.

_-Pero quien diablos eres,_ grito con su tipica amargura K'.

_-Por favor, permitanme presentarme, y al aparecer, quizas algunos sabran de lo que vamos a hablar._

Al momento de dar el organizador un paso al frente, todos se quedaron pasmados, nunca jamas en la vida se hubieran imaginado que hubiera sido ese hombre. Cabellera larga castaña en trenza, piel muy palida, ropaje negro con toques morados, y con una actitud fria e inamovible, no podia ser nadie mas.

_-Asi es, el organizador soy yo... Duo Lon._

Todos los alli presentes no podian emitir ninguna palabra, asi que aprovechando la ocasion, hizo una señal para que las personas que estaban en la recepcion a las sombras se mostraran, esas dos personas eran: Lin y Xiao Lon.

_-Quizas tengan algunas preguntas que hacerme, adelante._

-_Por que organizaste un torneo... y de donde sacaste tanto dinero?_ Pregunta Elizabeth.

_-Ah, primero en cuanto a lo del dinero, se les olvida que fui un principe Hikozu? De eso en realidad no hay problema. Y en cuanto a lo otro... ah, se me olvidaba, bienvenido de regreso Crimson._

_-Ah, gracias, creo,_ contestaba el frances.

_-Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro, creo que varios de ustedes saben lo que paso cierto dia..._

Los que sabian voltearon de inmediato a ver a Athena y Kensou, los que no, nomas porque los demas lo hacian y no quedar como ignorantes.

_-Esta bien, creo que casi todos lo saben. Ahora bien, se acuerdan... de Ron? El quiere el Espiritu del Dragon, y ahora con la noticia del embarazo, va a venir por el bebe, quien ha heredado el poder._

_-Y crees que lo voy a dejar ir asi como asi? SOBRE MI CADAVER!_ replico el futuro padre.

_-El problema, es que es muy poderoso, yo apenas puedo mantenerlo a raya un rato, asi que cuando senti las alteraciones, supe que Ron podia ir tras ellos, asi que decidi organizar el torneo, para que esos poderes no caigan ni en sus manos ni en las de Geese Howard._

-_Hablando de ratas inmundas, donde esta ese bastardo?_ Interrumpio Terry.

_-No queria que vinieran, los deje en combate en este momento contra el Antikyokugen Team. Podian estropear los planes. Asi que, contamos con su apoyo para proteger a ellos y a su bebe?_

_-Bebes,_ corrige Kensou.

_-Que?_ Exclama ligeramente sorprendido Duo Lon.

Athena simplemente hace la señal con la mano, que esperan dos bebes.

_-Esta bien, quien se une?_

_-Yo me uno,_ dijo Iori, quien se habia mantenido al margen de la conversacion y de todo lo habido alli, sorprendiendo a todos de su reaccion. Este, al notar la sorpresa de los demas, explica:

_-Se lo que es vivir sin amor de familia, solo ser usado como una vil arma, y por mas que odio sonar sentimental, no voy a permitir esto,_ dijo con decision en su voz.

_-Bien, quien mas se une?_

Despues de las palabras del pelirrojo, todos se animaron a unirse para protegerlos y para proteger esos poderes, y a los niños, que en malas manos podrian arruinar la humanidad.

Al terminar la reunion, mientras varias de las mujeres estaban felicitando a Athena por la noticia de los gemelos, Kensou se acerco a Bao, quien todavia tenia el cabello un poco revuelto.

_-Corriendo hacia segunda base, eh?_

_-HERMANO!_ Fue lo que grito este, para posteriormente perseguirlo.

* * *

Que les parecio? Si, se que les habia quitado la inocencia por completo a estos dos, por eso decidi regresarles un poco con la noticia de los gemelos. AH, por cierto, se aceptan sugerencias de nombres, solo que vayan de acuerdo a la mitologia y todas esas cosas, pero que no suene tan raro tampoco, OK?

Bien, y ahora, que diablos va a pasar? TENGO MIEDO! Bueno, los dejo en paz, ya casi dicen "callate", bueno ya. Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6: Sueño o realidad?

Hola de nuevo. ya ando por aqui de regreso. Si, no he tenidop tanta inspiracion en estos ultimos dias, pero ai me esfuerzo por ser mas o menos puntual, espero que les vaya gustando, que ahorita necesito cuadrar un poco las ideas, pero ai va. Y por cierto, gracias a los rewiews, si, se que quizas la cosa sea un poco diferente a como se pinta, pero casi siempre me baso en la primera impresion de los personajes, aunque a veces un cambio no cae tan mal.

A por cierto, si alguien sabe donde hay gifs o paquetes de gifs de **KOF 98 Ultimate Match** o **KOF 2002 Unlimited Match**, e incluso de **KOF XIII**, **que me avisen**, tengo ganas de tenerlos, sobre todo unos como los de Geese o Krauser.

En fin, a lo que nos truje, la historia. Aqui esta:

* * *

**Una semana despues**

El torneo ya estaba por finalizar, y durante el mismo, aparte de las cosas "normales" (el intento de venganza de Billy y Eiji, las investigaciones de los Ikari sobre Geese, las demencias de Yamazaki y las palizas que le daban Yagami y la Heidern, los amorios entre algunos participantes, si no, preguntenle a Yuri o a Joe, no los dejan dormir con tanto ruido, etc. etc. etc.), el torneo transcurria con normalidad, claro, si se le puede decir normalidad a un torneo KOF.

Ahora bien ya habian pasado a los combates definitivos, donde:

* * *

**Cuartos de final**

* * *

**Kusanagi Team vs FF Team**

Round 1: Shingo vs Joe: Gana Joe  
Round 2: Chizuru vs Joe: Gana Chizuru  
Round 3: Chizuru vs Mary: Gana Chizuru  
Round 4: Chizuru vs Terry: Gana Terry, Perfect  
Round 5: Kyo vs Terry: Gana Kyo

**Kusanagi Team Wins!**

_-Tengo que reconocerlo, buen combate lobo,_ decia Kyo mientras le extendia la mano para levantarse.

_-Como los viejos tiempos,_ respondia Terry mientras aceptaba la ayuda.

* * *

**Yagami Team vs Mafia Team**

Round 1: Yamazaki vs Raiden: Gana Yamazaki  
Round 2: Yamazaki vs Billy: Gana Billy  
Round 3: Leona vs Billy: Gana Billy  
Round 4: Iori vs Billy: Gana Iori, Perfect  
Round 5: Iori vs Geese: Gana Iori

**Yagami Team Wins!**

_-Igual que Bernstein, no eres digno del poder,_ le restregaba en la cara el pelirrojo al jefe de la mafia. Y ahora viendo a Kane, le dice:

_-Ni tu ni el ninja ese podran conmigo, jamas,_ replica mientras se retiraba con sus compañeros.

* * *

**K' Team vs Antikyokugen Team**

Round 1: Maxima vs Eiji: Gana Eiji  
Round 2: Kula vs Eiji: Gana Kula, Perfect  
Round 3: Kula vs Kasumi: Gana Kula  
Round 4: Kula vs Mr. Big: Gana Mr. Big, Perfect  
Round 5: K' vs Mr. Big, Gana K'

**K' Team Wins!**

_-Patetico,_ decia el de cabellos blancos mientras veia a su oponente en el piso.

_-Lo vamos a dejar alli,_ pregunta inocentemente Kula, quien entendio de inmediato la respuesta mostrada en las caras de sus compañeros y los sigue en su camino.

* * *

**Crimson Team vs Garou Team**

Round 1: Shen vs Tizoc: Gana Shen  
Round 2: Shen vs Jenet: Gana Jenet  
Round 3: Elizabeth vs Jenet: Gana Elizabeth  
Round 4: Elizabeth vs Rock: Gana Rock  
Round 5: Ash vs Rock: Gana Ash

**Crimson Team Wins!**

_-Buen combate chico,_ decia el frances mientras su contrincante se ponia de pie lentamente.

_-Gracias, es muy dificil hacer esto cuando por linea de sangre, todos te apuntan con el dedo,_ respondia Rock.

_-Te entiendo, perfectamente._

Tras esto el equipo ganador se retira de la arena.

* * *

**Semifinales**

* * *

**Kusanagi Team vs K' Team**

Round 1: Shingo vs Maxima: Gana Maxima  
Round 2: Chizuru vs Maxima: Gana Chizuru  
Round 3: Chizuru vs Kula: Gana Kula  
Round 4: Kyo vs Kula: Gana Kyo  
Round 5: Kyo vs K': Gana Kyo

**Kusanagi Team Wins!**

_-Ahora quien es el patetico?_ Le restregaba el castaño en la cara.

_-Maldito bastardo,_ respondia aun de rodillas despues de recibir de lleno un **Orochinagi**.

_-Moetaru,_ fue lo unico que respondio antes de irse.

* * *

**Yagami Team vs Crimson Team**

Round 1: Yamazaki vs Shen: Gana Yamazaki  
Round 2: Yamazaki vs Elizabeth: Gana Elizabeth  
Round 3: Leona vs Elizabeth: Gana Leona  
Round 4: Leona vs Ash: Gana Ash  
Round 5: Iori vs Ash: Gana Iori

**Yagami Team Wins!**

-Pudiste ser menos duro, replicaba Crimson, quien mostraba en su cuerpo todos los efectos devastadores del **Ya Otome**, con continuacion y **Shiki Hana** incluido (N.A. Ver KOF 2002 pra que entiendan).

Yagami no le respondio, solo se puso a reir en clara burla, para despues retirarse, no sin antes dejarle otro "recuerdito": un **Yami Barai**.

* * *

Ahora bien, al dia siguiente se iba a realizar la final del torneo, una final realmente soñada: el sol vs la luna. Ningun participante queria perderse ningun detalle, ya que saben que todos los desastres se desatan en el ultimo dia y tenian que estar listos, ya sea para salvar al mundo... o para sus propios intereses (verdad Geese Howard, Mr. Big y compañia).

* * *

La escena era particularmente extraña, parecia de repente todo estar muy apacible, habia alguien sentado en un trono, cuando de repente, una figura parecida a una mujer estaba saliendo directamente de alguien que parecia un hombre... no, no de un hombre, sino mas bien de un dios, pero eso si, no como un bebe, ni nada por el estilo, sino ya lista para pelear por la justicia y la verdad. Y entonces en eso...

Desperto. Athena estaba muy agitada y sin recuerdo temporal de donde estaba, hasta que vio a Kensou en la cama dormido a su lado. Ya despues de tranquilizarse, notando que era un sueño, procedio a regresar a descansar.

* * *

Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas disponibles, sin embargo eso no parecia suficiente para derrotar a la criatura monstruosa que tenia enfrente. No le importaba que quien estuviera enfrente fuera un ciclope, un titan de Cronos o la mismisima Medusa, iba a vencer, costara lo que le costara. Despues de horas de batalla ya tenia al monstruo de rodillas, listo para la ultima estocada...

Y entonces el despierta. Kensou se observa el cuerpo, no tiene ninguna herida de batalla y ve a Athena durmiendo placidamente. Habiendo pasado un breve rato y despues de tomar un vaso de agua, regresa a dormir, esperando no volver a soñar asi.

* * *

En medio de la tranquila y sosegada madrugada, en aquel dormitorio donde descansan dos jovenes en la cama, repentinamente sopla un viento. Ninguno de los dos se molesta en observar el origen del viento, y simplemente se tapan con las sabanas. Ocurre igual una segunda vez. Sin embargo, despues de otras tres veces ya fue imposible ignorar ese viento.

_-Puedes cerrar la ventana?_ Decia Athena mas dormida que despierta.

_-Pero aqui no hay ventanas Athe...na._

Simplemente se quedo sin palabras el joven al ver lo que tenia enfrente, y de inmediato Kensou se puso a despertar a la madre de sus hijos.

_-Hey, que es lo que pa...sa?_ Tambien se quedo boquiabierta al observar la vision que se le aparecia enfrente.

Veian asombrados como a partir de unos vientos circulares se formaban dos luces diferentes: rojiza y celeste, despues de la cual llegaron a permanecer estaticas, y finalmente, de esas luces se empezaron a revelar dos figuras, muy parecidas a ellos, solo que con la piel mas blanca, y ademas, vestidos con togas, la de ella, color blanca, y la de el, de color verde.

_-Y... ustedes... qui... qui... quienes son?_ Tartamudeaba Kensou al preguntar.

_-Acaso no nos reconoces?_ Responde la figura masculina que esta enfrente.

_-Son iguales a nosotros, hijos nuestros, a pesar de las generaciones, son iguales,_ dice la mujer de la toga blanca.

_-En serio: quienes son, y que hacen aqui?_ Pregunta Athena, ya con un poco de miedo.

_-Quieren saberlo? Bien, somos sus ancestros._

Athena y Kensou simplemente se quedaron con la boca todavia mas abierta de lo que ya la tenian con la vision, ya que sabian quienes eran sus ancestros, pero nunca se los imaginaron verlos frente a frente.

_-Si, necesitamos de su ayuda para proteger a la humanidad,_ prosigue el hombre de la vision con toga verde.

_-Ayuda de nosotros? Pero, por que no se lo piden a.._. Kensou es interrumpido por la diosa.

_-Te refieres a los que han salvado al mundo del Orochi y de otros locos?_

_-Pues si, ellos al final salvan el dia,_ respondio Athena.

_-Si, lo sabemos,_ afirma el guerrero, _pero la amenaza... es muy grande, los rebasa a ellos, ademas, el asunto atañe directamente a ustedes._

_-QUE!?_ Exclamaron los descendientes al unisono.

_-Asi es, hay personas malvadas que no solo quieren sus poderes, tambien van tras sus hijos._

_-QUE!? ESO NUNCA LO PERMITIRE!_ Grito claramente furioso Kensou.

_-Creen que voy a dejar que se lleven a mis hijos? NUNCA!_ Tambien se oia coraje en la voz de Athena.

_-Tranquilos, tranquilos, eso lo sabemos, por eso venimos para avisarles. No podemos permitir que por fin que nuestros descendientes tienen... un futuro feliz, que un maldito venga a arruinarlo,_ decia la diosa mientras se le escurria una lagrima y el guerrero la toma de la mano.

_-Esa mano... no me digan que ustedes...?_

_-Si, asi es, siempre hubo entre nosotros algo mas que cooperacion, pero en ese tiempo no era posible, y tuvimos que separarnos. Pero ni asi dejamos de amarnos, ustedes lo han demostrado._

_-Han pasado miles de años, ha pasado de todo en la humanidad, y hemos ayudado a la gente a sobrevivir. Ahora, necesitamos su ayuda, y a la vez los protegeremos de todo el mal,_ es lo ultimo que declara el hombre mientras ambos se vuelven a convertir en luces, para posteriormente, lanzarse de lleno e introducirse cada uno en su cuerpo: la luz rojiza de la diosa en Athena, y la celeste del guerrero en Kensou.

_-Que... que... que ha pasado?_ Pregunta bastante alterado el castaño.

_-Pareciera que... ellos son nosotros o algo asi,_ trataba de razonar la ex Idol Pop.

_-Asi es,_ se oia una voz femenina en el aire.

_-Recuerden, cuando lo necesiten, alli estaremos,_ agregaba una voz masculina.

El silencio domino en el aire, hasta que, justo antes de volver a dormir, Athena y Kensou oyeron las voces de ambos, pero esta vez de manera conjunta.

_-De seguro pelearan contra ti, pero no prevaleceran contra ti, porque yo estoy contigo... para librarte._

* * *

Si, si iba a tratar la historia con estos dos y que tuviera algo enlazado con mitologia, hacia falta que volvieran a aparecer... como decirlo? Los originales, los que empezaron esta historia. Espero que les guste, que ahora les doy un adelanto: viene la final del torneo, y como siempre, no viene sola.

Bueno, espero sus coments, aplausos, regaños, lo que sea, es bienvenido, pos la vdd ya que... no se crean, saludos


	7. Chapter 7: La final o el inicio?

Hola! Ando aqui con nuevo cap, como siempre a tiempo... vieran como me cuesta corrdinar las ideas, a veces dependo de chispazos de lucidez a las 6am o a las 12pm, cuando me lleguen, en seco a escribirlo, si no, se me va...

Bueno, a lo que sigue: a la final... o al inicio?

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

Se estaba efectuando la ceremonia previa a la final del torneo, con muchos fuegos pirotecnicos y toda la cosa. No hubo ningun reparo en gastos de parte de Duo Lon, quien podia cubrir todo sin problemas y estaba mas preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir en el campo de batalla, asi que por lo mismo, les pidio a Athena y Kensou que estuvieran a su lado en un balcon privado durante la final, para, junto con Lin y Xiao Lon, protegerlos.

_-Wow, no habia visto tanta infraestructura para un torneo,_ dice asombrado Kensou.

_-En serio, crees que hoy vaya a aparecer alguien malo?_ Pregunta Athena, quien a pesar de aparentar que no esta impresionada con el espectaculo, dificilmente lo puede evitar.

_-Hoy es el final del torneo, ustedes saben perfectamente que la maldad se desata al finalizar, debemos estar atentos,_ responde el principe con su habitual frio tono de voz.

* * *

**Unos minutos despues**

_-Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la gran final del torneo King Of Fighters!_ Dice el anunciador mientras se escucha una gran ovacion por parte del publico.

_-Y ahora, recibamos con una gran ovacion, en su primera aparicion publica y abierta, al organizador del torneo King Of Fighters y ex participante del mismo: Duo Lon!_

Se oye una ovacion en todo el estadio, junto con una expresion de ligera sorpresa por parte del publico, a quien estuvo vedada la identidad hasta este momento.

_-Gracias, muchas gracias a todos!_ Dice con un tono de voz con el que intenta ser menos frio de lo normal, aunque le resulta dificil. _He organizado este torneo para mostrar al publico a los mejores peleadores de distintos estilos del planeta, desde las artes tradicionales, pasando por los estilos comerciales, hasta llegar a los modos personalizados. Bien, bienvenidos sean... a la gran final del torneo King Of Fighters!_

Se escucha otra ovacion de parte del publico, mientras los futuros padres simplemente observan, tal como las veces anteriores, disfrazados para que no los reconozcan.

Mientras se van efectuando las entradas de cada uno de los combatientes de los equipos, y despues de asegurarse la gente de produccion de varias cosas (que Iori y Kyo no se despedazen antes de tiempo, y que Yamazaki no ejecute una masacre, para ser exactos) la arena esta lista.

* * *

**Gran Final**

* * *

**Kusanagi Team vs Yagami Team**

* * *

Round 1: Shingo vs Yamazaki: Gana Yamazaki

_-Ahhh... AYYYY..._ gritaba Shingo mientras se retorcia de dolor por las cuchilladas recibidas y era llevado al hospital ante las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros, mientras el demente solo miraba con desprecio al maldito gusano que, a su pesar, no podia matar.

_-Crees que deberiamos dejarlo?_ Susurra Leona a Iori.

_-Si... todavia no esta desquiciado,_ fue su respuesta.

* * *

Round 2: Chizuru vs Yamazaki, Gana Chizuru

_-No iba a perder ante un Hakkeshu,_ replica Yata con arrogancia, mientras ve a su rival golpeado fuertemente y fuera de combate, quien le trae recuerdos del despreciable sujeto que sego la vida de su hermana: Leopold Goenitz (N.A. Por el peinado similar).

Al mismo tiempo Kyo ve en el equipo de enfrente algo distinto y piensa: _"No se por que, pero siento que Yagami y la Heidern tienen algo diferente, pero que es?"_

* * *

Round 3: Chizuru vs Leona: Gana Leona

_-Que... fue, eso?_ Pregunta la poseedora del espejo, con multiples cortes en todo el cuerpo, producto de que la Heidern dejo de usar los explosivos que usaba en los Ikari para la final, y en vez de eso, sorprenderla con agiles movimientos cortantes.

_-Factor sorpresa, idiota,_ fue su unica respuesta.

* * *

Round 4: Kyo vs Leona: Gana Kyo

_-Cobarde, con un __**Orochinagi**__, como siempre,_ fue lo que replico la ex militar desde el suelo.

_-Eres una Orochi, aunque no quieras, no puedes resistir esto,_ le responde Kyo.

_-Ya callate imbecil,_ se oye una voz en el fondo, solo podia ser de una persona.

Justo en ese momento el estadio se enmudece, prestando suma atencion al previo del combate final, y justo como tal, los encargados de sonido de la arena puso microfono al escenario, para escuchar los dimes y diretes.

* * *

_-Ya se va a acabar esto y todo bien, pero todavia falta,_ expresa Kensou mientras toma un refresco.

_-No hay que bajar la guardia, tenemos que estar listos,_ agrega Athena.

_-Asi es. Por eso mismo mande a Lin y a Xiao Lon para que esten atentos a lo que pase,_ termina de decir Duo Lon sin perder ni un apice de su habitual frialdad.

* * *

Ambos rivales de toda la vida se hallan alli, frente a frente, mirandose con absoluto desprecio el uno al otro, listos y dispuestos a atacar (N.A. Vean el intro especial de **KOF 2001** o **KOF Maximum Impact**)

_-De que color son tus llamas, Yagami?_

_-Es todo lo que tienes que decirme... Kusanagi?_

Y aparece una explosion de ambas llamas, purpura azulada y roja carmesi.

* * *

Round 5: Kyo vs Iori

Al momento de empezar el combate, Kyo pudo terminar de confirmar lo que sospechaba y ya habia visto con la Heidern: Yagami estaba combatiendo de forma radicalmente diferente. No estaba conbatiendo de la forma habitual, sino que lo estaba haciendo de una forma similar a cuando no tenia sus poderes, aunque ahora con llamas, detalle que extraño bastante a Kusanagi, quien no estaba preparado para esto (N.A. vean a Iori sin flamas en **KOF XIII** y es esa forma de pelear, solo imaginen flamas incluidas).

Despues de un rato y una intensa batalla, ambos ya sentian el desgaste fisico y las huellas de la batalla eran ya visibles y notorios. Sin embargo, el que parecia que en ese momento estaba mas entero era Kyo, quien quiso acabar todo de una vez.

_-Ahhh..._

Sin embargo, justo antes de lanzar el **Orochinagi**, Iori sabia que esto iba a venir, asi que en cuanto empezo a cargar la tecnica, procedio a quitarse del lugar donde estaba para no recibir el impacto. Asi que cuando el del fuego escarlata quiso ver el resultado, se sorprendio de no ver a su rival caido, y mas aun, cuando escucho unas palabras conocidas:

_-Asobi wa owari da! (The time for play it's over!)_

Despues de ejecutar su ataque, Kyo estaba indefenso, y sabia lo que se venia: el **Ya Otome**.

El ataque que se estaba gestando era... como decirlo? Diferente, ya que durante toda la batalla Yagami habia atacado con el "**KOF XIII** style, version con llamas", pero ahora volvia a cambiar, regresaba a su estilo habitual.

_-Nake! Sakebe! Soshite Shine!_

De eso podia estar seguro cuando vio que el pelirrojo, en vez de levantarlo, estrangularlo y degollarlo, se disponia a darle el cabezazo... y en sus ojos vio que faltaba mas.

_-Baka me!_

Veia como era levantado al cielo por medio de tajos mientras Yagami se preparaba antes de que cayera al suelo para ejecutar su ultima tecnica: el **Shiki Hana**.

_-Heh... heh, heh, heh! Hah... hah, hah, hah!_

Ocurria la explosion final, y Kusanagi caia vencido. El combate habia terminado.

* * *

Round 5: Kyo vs Iori: Gana Iori

Yagami Team Wins!

_-Cual es el problema? Llamas a eso pelear?_, replico el ganador del combate.

_-Maldito infeliz... aniquilame_, fue la respuesta que recibio.

_-Hazlo como quieras. No es mi trabajo matarte... por ahora. 1-1*, a la proxima: todo o nada,_ fue lo unico que dijo Yagami antes de retirarse a las entrevistas con los medios.

* * *

Un rato despues, estaba por iniciar la ceremonia de premiacion, donde se encontraban los que quedaban del combate final, cuando de repente...

Se oyen unos disparos que van a dar directo en la humanidad de Kyo Kusanagi, despues de lo cual cae malherido en el suelo y provoca la confusion en la arena.

_-Que diablos esta pasando?_ Exclama Chizuru.

No pudo decir mas, ya que recibio un ataque por la espalda, directo al cuello, tambien dejandola fuera de combate e inconsciente.

Despues de que todo el publico huyo por los ataques, se oyo una voz conocida:

_-Hasta que por fin ganas, gusano rojo,_ dijo una voz entre el polvo levantado.

_-Que quieres, payaso?_

_-Unicamente hacer lo que nuestro maestro dice, y el primer paso es eliminarlos,_ se oia una voz de mujer en tono desafiante.

_-Ja, no me hagan reir,_ responde la Heidern.

Al bajar el polvo producido, se revelan las identidades de los autores del atentado: K9999 y Angel.

* * *

_-Tenemos que ir,_ dice Athena impulsivamente mientras intenta quitarse el sombrero y salir en direccion a la arena, hasta que es detenida por una mano palida, la del organizador.

_-Pero por que no?_ Insiste la futura madre. _Los podemos ayudar._

_-No, no podemos arriesgarlos,_ dice Duo Lon

_-Es por nuestra proteccion, recuerdalo pequeña,_ dice Kensou mientras le da un abrazo para calmarla.

Mientras tanto, el principe toma un telefono, marca un numero y da una sencilla orden:

_-Lin, Xiao Lon, vayan por ellos._

* * *

Al ver la amenaza que tenia enfrente, y al notar que son los unicos en condiciones de combatir, Leona cuestiona:

_-Estas listo Yagami?_

_-Siempre lo estoy Heidern,_ fue su respuesta.

Al momento de verse uno al otro, parecieron que ambos pensaban lo mismo, asi que aprovecharian la eterna sed de sangre de su compañero, quien ya se habia recuperado un poco, para aniquilar a los ex agentes de NESTS. Asi que ambos ordenaron al unisono:

_-Yamazaki... enloquece._

* * *

* Puse lo de 1-1, ya que si recordamos la final de **KOF 95** gano Kyo por tiempo, asi que dije, para que matar en ese momento, no le conviene a nadie, y Yagami lo sabe, mejor lo dejo para despues.

* * *

Y bien, que les parecio? Les gusto o no? Espero que si, si no para pensarle mejor a ver si mi mente funciona.

Bien, ya los dejo, todavia falta un poco de este fic, hay mas. Hasta luego!


	8. Chapter 8: Uno contra todos

Ya volvi, ya con un nuevo cap. Este en especial me ha costado trabajo , pero lo he ido sacando a esfuerzos, creo que necesito un pequeño break creativo, asi que si acaso tardo un poco para actualizar no se asusten creyendo que es el Apocalipsis... si como no. No, en serio, necesito tener todo correctamente y pues necesito refrescarme un poco, espero aprovechar mañana, que es asueto por aca, para recuperarme y estar listo. Bueno ya fue mucho rollo, ai va el cap:

* * *

La mesa estaba servida. La batalla estaba por comenzar. Pareceria algo facil el combate, era tres contra dos. Lo que sin embargo no sabian era lo que ahora tenian como as bajo la manga estos dos.

Despues de que, por asi decirlo, Yagami y la Heidern le dieron autorizacion libre a Yamazaki para enloquecer, este se empezo a desatar, tratando de dar cuchillazos a diestra y siniestra a K9999, mientras que la ex mercenaria y el pelirrojo simplemente miraban la escena, ya que sabian que el demente era capaz de provocar masacres enteras en dojos con gente preparada y entrtenada, asi que, en teoria, dos personas no debian suponer ningun problema. Sin embargo, en medio de toda la locura, el asesino a sueldo no contaba con que la ex agente haria de lo que mejor sabe hacer... atacar por la espalda.

Recibe un ataque directo y a la yugular por parte de Angel, para despues recibir unos golpes, salir levantado al aire y ser rematado por un puñetazo que lo manda directo al suelo, inconsciente y con un leve riesgo de desangrarse.

Los otros dos miraban incredulos la escena que se habia gestado, con esta demostracion sabian perfectamente que simplemente no la iban a tener nada facil.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el balcon, veian como los unicos que quedaban presentes en la arena se preparaban para la batalla que se iba a gestar: Iori vs K9999 y Leona vs Angel. La tension se sentia en el aire, habia mucho en juego.

_-Ya va a empezar,_ dice Kensou en una actitud muy seria, como la cual nunca se le habia visto en su vida.

_-Bien, si... Ya les avisaron, perfecto... Si, dile que traiga a los heridos..._ Termina de decir Duo Lon mientras cuelga el telefono. _Athena, puedes aplicar un poco de curacion para algunas personas?_

**_-Que? Acaso estas loco? Que no ves que esta embarazada?_** Responde bastante alarmado el futuro padre.

_-Tranquilo, amor, si lo puedo hacer,_ responde Athena. _Minimo lo suficiente para que no mueran desangrados._

_-Esta bien, ni modo,_ suspiro resignado.

_-Perfecto, espero que todo salga bien y no tengamos que recurrir a mas,_ refiriendose el principe a la intervencion de la pareja. _Todo depende, por el momento, de ellos,_ dijo volteando a ver la batalla.

* * *

La cosa estaba resultando extremadamente dificil para ambos, las batallas eran practicamente iguales: de un lado, batalla de fuegos: escarlata clonado vs purpura original; y del otro, batalla de agilidad: garra cortante vs instinto asesino. La batalla no parecia tener final.

Los ataques eran muy rapidos e insistentes por parte de los ex agentes de NESTS, ya que tanto la mano del mutante que se convierte en taladro y pistola y en quien sabe que tantas cosas, asi como la rapidez de los golpes, llaves y patadas de la asesina maestra, hacian muy dificil la batalla, nunca los habian visto tan duros en los combates como ahora, y sumado al desgaste que ambos ya tenian producto del combate anterior contra el Kusanagi Team, no ha de extrañar que Yagami y la Heidern esten practicamente de rodillas en el suelo.

Mientras Angel observa a sus rivales semicaidos, K9999 pone su vista en el objetivo: el balcon, mientras prepara su brazo y procede a disparar hacia ese punto con el objetivo de matar o minimo herir a Athena, para luego llevarsela y cuando sea tiempo arrancarle los bebes, con el objetivo de que su maestro use los poderes.

_-Ahora que hacemos?_ Pregunta la pelimorada, quien estaba cerrandole las heridas a Kyo, despues de haberlo hecho con Chizuru y con Yamazaki, despues de haber sido traidos por ordenes de Duo Lon.

_-Corre, yo saco a Kusanagi,_ responde Kensou mientras levantaba a este.

_-RAYOS!_ Grito el mutante, al no poder herir a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, al voltear a ver de regreso, volvio a observar a Leona y al pelirrojo heridos, pero conscientes, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa siniestra, preparaba nuevamente la pistola para atacar.

Ya estaba apuntando hacia ellos, a punto de disparar, cuando de repente unos lentes oscuros le fueron a dar en la cabeza, para que despues de eso, el dueño de estos apareciera y empezara a surtirlo de golpes: si señores, era K' con su **Chain Drive**.

Angel estaba atonita por esta sorpresa inesperada y estaba a punto de meterse en la pelea, de no ser porque tambien recibio un ataque:

_-__**Pluviose**__._

Tambien aparece en escena Ash Crimson para ayudar en ese momento critico, listo para atacar. Despues de dejar en el piso a los ex agentes, ambos proceden a reunirse con Yagami y la Heidern.

_-Tengo que agradecerles?_ Replica el pelirrojo.

-_Por mi da igual,_ responde K' igual de friamente.

_-No te preocupes, hubiera sido humillante para ti que te hubiera rescatado Kusanagi,_ dice Ash, ante una mirada furiosa de Yagami, para despues ver los tres los cuerpos muy malheridos de los ex NESTS.

Justo en ese momento, el ambiente se empezo a poner lugubre, el aire empezo a enrarecerse, el frio se hacia presente, se sentia un ambiente muy pesado, preludio de lo que se iba a venir.

* * *

-Tenemos que ir, dice Kensou, seguido de una negativa de Duo Lon.

_-Por favor no lo hagan, ustedes son nuestra ultima carta, por eso mande llamar no solo a Crimson y a K', sino a todos los competidores del torneo, a excepcion de los Howard y la Mafia, que se estan matando en estos momentos, todos vienen en camino. Cuando nos vean a todos caidos, entonces entren, para defender el mundo,_ dice el principe mientras desaparece, para tambien combatir, dejando a los futuros padres solos.

_-Y ahora que?_ Pregunta Athena.

_-Pues, a esperar,_ responde Kensou mientras ambos contemplan la escena.

* * *

El ambiente se volvia cada vez mas tenso, mas dificil, mas duro, mas intenso. Justo en ese momento aparece entre las sombras una figura temible, con traje negro con toques rojos, boca cubierta y aura negra, listo para matar.

_-Ron,_ grito K'.

_-Vaya vaya, miren donde estamos: en Berlin, lugar de unificacion, division y reunificacion. Y decir que hace varios años un rey y un dictador quisieron dominar el mundo desde aqui, vaya ilusos. Sin embargo, el no tiene lo que yo tengo: la posibilidad de tener poderes divinos._

_-Ya no tengo nada que te interese,_ replica Ash.

_-Ja, quien dijo que quiero esos poderes,_ responde Ron.

Los tres estaban listos para cualquier ataque que este pudiera ejecutar, sin embargo, se sorprendieron al ver que el primer ataque fue para sus lacayos, agarrandolos a cada uno del cuello con una mano mientras los miraba con un gran desprecio.

_-Incompetentes,_ les dijo con una voz fria y siniestra, al tiempo en el cual suelta a la chica, mientras con la mano suelta atraviesa el corazon del mutante, para luego arrojarlo al suelo. Posteriormente sujeta a la asesina y ejecuta el mismo movimiento delante de ellos, quienes estaban asombrados de la facilidad del antiguo lider Hikozu para matar.

_-Bien, quien tiene el siguiente turno... para perecer?_

Empezo a cargar el poder para su siguiente ataque, tratandolo de lanzar sobre los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras Iori, Ash y K' esperan el momento para que cuando lanze el ataque, estar listos para un contraataque. Sin embargo, algo se atraveso en su camino:

_**-Triple Power! Geyser!**_

Al momento de terminarse el movimiento, era obvio quien iba a estar alli, el legendario lobo salvaje, Terry Bogard; sin embargo, estaba solo, estaba tambien su equipo y todos los demas integrantes de este torneo, a excepcion del Antikyokugen Team y la Mafia, quienes estaban siendo puestos en jaque por Rock Howard, quien estaba tratando de eliminar la plaga.

_-Ah, hola, faltaban los payasos... que empiece la diversion._

_-Alto, no la vas a iniciar sin nosotros,_ se oia una voz, quien despues de un momento se materializo junto con dos personas mas, quienes aparecieron adelante de los peleadores y frente a Ron: esas personas eran Duo Lon al frente, y a cada lado Lin y Xiao Lon.

_-Hasta que por fin aparecen, creen que con toda su multitud convocada podran evitar que tome los poderes divinos con los que dominare el mundo?_ Retaba el ex lider Hikozu mientras sus compatriotas y los participantes que no estaban muy malheridos o inconscientes se preparaban para la batalla que se venia, y que Athena y Kensou no podian intervenir, a menos que no hubiera otra opcion.

_-Bien, ya lo veremos,_ fue la respuesta del principe.

* * *

Y empieza la batalla final! Que pasara? Cuando intervendran Athena y Kensou? Podran con sus poderes proteger la Tierra? **QUE OCURRIRA?**

Bien, esperen el proximo capitulo, ya m ero se ve el desenlace de esta hstoria. Nos vemos!


End file.
